Desire (PewdieCry One Shot)
by Jazz Phoenix
Summary: Pewdie swings by for a visit to Cry's house. Pewdie's advances and flirting leads to a building sexual tension whenever they're close to one another. Who will be the first to fall victim to the desire between them?


**WARNING: Sexual Content**

~Desire~

{First Day}

Cry was ecstatic. His best friend was coming by to visit him. He missed Pewdie a lot, and was honestly tired of the mere Skype calls and chats. He would finally get to see him face to face again. It had been so long! The moment Cry received the text that he was on his way to his house, his nerves began to go crazy. Pewds was nice enough to let Cry know ahead of time that he would be visiting and staying for a week, but it was still nerve wrecking for Cry.

Cry waited patiently, tapping on his knees with his fingers. He was hardly paying any attention to the television screen, which was showing some terrible action film. He glanced at the clock, palms becoming moist the moment he realized that Pewdie would arrive soon. Very soon. He took a deep breath, and released it.

"Calm down, Cry. It's just Pewds. He's visited before... Besides, he's your best friend. What could possibly go wrong?" Cry told himself, trying to ease his jumpy nerves. It didn't help at all because the sound of the doorbell ringing had made his heart pound within his chest. He stood and took another deep breath, then briskly walked over to the door. Once he opened it, his heart almost jumped out of his chest.

There stood Pewdie, a wide grin on his face as his sky blue eyes shined with happiness. His blonde hair blew within the wind, and he gave a light shiver from the coolness of the breeze. "Hey Cry," he greeted.

"H-Hey Pewds," Cry greeted back. Then the unexpected happened. Pewdie pulled Cry into a tight hug, and Cry shyly wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I missed you, bro. It's been too long," Pewdie whispered in his ear.

Cry trembled lightly, but smiled. "It has... And I missed you too," Cry replied, tightening the hug slightly. Once they pulled apart, he picked up Pewdie's bags and let the Swede in. Pewdie smiled at the kind gesture.

"Aww Cry! You're such a gentleman!"

"Shut up!" Cry shouted back, laughing while taking Pewdie's bags up to the guest room. There was no need to tell Pewdie where everything was, considering that he had visited before. He came back downstairs and gave Pewdie a smile.

"So... What do you have planned today, Cry?"

"Nothing much, really. You're the guest. So whatever you want to do, I'm game," Cry replied.

"I love it when you sweet talk me, Cry," Pewdie said, plopping down onto the couch. Cry rolled his eyes beneath that ceramic mask, then walked over to place himself next to Pewdie. The blonde turned to his friend and lightly frowned, then shook his head.

"You have to wear the mask?"

"It's a comfort thing, Pewds. You know that," Cry answered, feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, it's just me. I'm your best friend. You know that," Pewdie spoke, mocking Cry with the last few words. "C'mon Cry... Take it off. It's only me."

Cry gave a sigh. Pewdie was the only person to see his face. He might as well take it off. He was just always so insecure with himself, so felt comfortable with it on.

"I'm waiting," Pewdie reminded. "If you don't take it off, I'll get impatient. Come on, Cry. Don't second guess yourself, just do it. I want to see that beautiful face of yours."

Cry chuckled, shaking his head at Pewdie. He reached behind his head to untie the mask, then pulled it off. He shook out his brown hair, then looked over at Pewdie. The Swede gave him a smirk and bit his lip.

"Hello gorgeous," he said, giving Cry a wink. Cry couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head again and telling Pewdie to shut up. He knew how Pewds was... He was a very flirtatious guy. He honestly should be used to his antics, but he couldn't stop the blush that had formed on his face.

Pewdie noticed the blush and his grin widened. He just loved how shy Cry was at times, turning his head away from Pewdie and looking down at his hands. His dark lashes shadowing those hypnotizing, cobalt blue eyes. "What do you say we just order pizza and play some video games? Just like old times," Pewdie suggested.

The suggestion had broke Cry's shyness, and he looked over at Pewdie with an excited smile. "Alright! I'll order and you pick a game," Cry said, going over to the phone. Pewdie smirked, then went over to a shelf where all of Cry's games were kept. He picked out Dead Space 3 and placed it into the game console. Cry came back and sat next to Pewdie on the couch. By the looks of the menu screen, Cry could tell that Pewdie had chose Dead Space. They played for awhile until the doorbell rang for the second time that day. Cry answered the door, paid for the pizza, and returned to Pewdie.

"Want a drink?" Cry asked.

"Sure," Pewdie replied, and waited. Cry went over to the kitchen to get the drinks. He opened the refrigerator, bending over to grab some sodas.

"Dat ass," he heard Pewdie comment, and Cry stood up fully and turned to look at his friend with a look of disbelief.

"Seriously?"

"What? I can't admire my best friend's ass?" Pewdie questioned.

"No!" Cry shouted, yet a smile was forming on his face. He shook his head for the third time, shoving Pewds into the living room with one hand and carrying drinks in the other. Pewdie chuckled as Cry did so, loving the way his best friend always scolded him with a light heart.

They played for hours and well into the night until they both grew tired. Cry allowed Pewdie to shower first then showered afterwards. Once Cry stepped out of the bathroom, he almost ran into Pewdie. He gasped, then released a breath when he realized it was his best friend.

"Tense much?" Pewdie teased.

"I'm not tense. You just startled me, that's all," Cry stated, looking away. Pewdie grinned.

"Right... Startled," Pewdie said, giving a smile. Cry kept his head down, and Pewdie placed his fingers gently beneath his chin and lifted his head. He looked into Cry's eyes and smiled.

"Goodnight beautiful," Pewdie whispered, turning and heading into the guest bedroom then closing the door.

Cry could tell that his face was completely flushed, and he released a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding. Sure, Pewds was a flirtatious guy, but he didn't think he was going to be that daring with him. Cry was used to it, but now that Pewdie was actually there with Cry and not through some computer screen, the flirting was getting to him. The brunette gave a sigh then retreated to his bedroom, laying down and thinking to himself.

"This is going to be a long week."

{Second Day}

Cry was curled up beneath his blankets, head resting on one pillow and another being held within his arms. Little did he know that his best friend was standing above him, admiring the way he slept. He took notice of the way Cry's eyes shifted beneath his eyelids, and how tightly he clung onto the pillow. He reached down and swept away the hair that fell within Cry's eyes. He slowly bent down over him and whispered, "Wake up, Cry."

Cry's eyes shot open and he looked up at Pewdie in slight shock. "Oh good, you're awake. Come," Pewdie demanded, holding out his hand.

Cry blinked, still confused as to what was going on. He slipped out from beneath the blankets and took Pewdie's hand. Pewdie smiled, although surprised by Cry's actions. He expected the introverted man to reject his hand and just follow him. Pewdie smirked, testing how far he could go and laced his fingers with Cry's own. Cry looked down, face darkening immediately.

"Snap out of it, Sleeping Beauty," Pewdie whispered and pulled Cry out of the room, down the hall, down the stairs, and to the kitchen. A wonderful smell wafted into Cry's nose, and he gave a warm smile.

"Didn't expect you to be the housewife type," Cry joked.

"Well, I'd do anything for you sweetheart," Pewdie joked back, giving Cry a wink. "Sit," he told Cry, and made a plate for the tired brunette. He set it down before Cry, and Cry smiled with a blush.

"You remembered," Cry muttered.

"Of course I remembered! How could I forget my best friend's favorite breakfast meal?" Pewdie inquired, tilting his head to the side. He made a plate for himself, filling it with French toast, bacon, and scrambled eggs. They ate in a comfortable silence, and once done, Pewdie washed the dishes even if Cry kept protesting and using the excuse that he was a guest and shouldn't be cleaning.

Pewdie replied with, "I cooked, therefore I clean."

Cry felt a tad bit guilty and just sat there in silence. He tried occupying his mind with something else, thinking of something fun to do with Pewds. As he was held up in his thoughts, Pewdie had finished washing the dishes and turned to see Cry in what seemed like a trance. He sat down and stared at Cry, memorizing every detail of his face. He reached over and stroked the side of his face, and Cry noticeably shivered and looked over at Pewdie.

"Pewds?" Cry questioned. "What are you doing?"

"Admiring you," Pewdie answered truthfully. "I can't admire my best friend?"

"No. I-I mean... Y-Yes... I-If you w-want to..." Cry sighed and Pewdie looked on with amusement. "What would you like to do today?" Cry asked, quickly changing the subject.

"The beach?"

"It's quite cool, Pewds. You want to swim?"

"No... To walk around. Just relax and hangout with my buddy," Pewdie answered. Cry gave a smile.

"Sure, that sounds fun. I'll get dressed," Cry informed, heading up the stairs. They both got ready and headed out to the beach. There weren't many people there, but it was still fairly occupied. The sun was shining brightly and the ocean breeze blew softly. The sound of the ocean waves calmed both of the men, and they felt at ease. Pewdie glanced over at Cry, loving the way the wind rustled his brown, wavy locks of hair around. He'd roll his eyes and brush it out of his face. Pewdie chuckled at the sight. Hearing him, Cry looked up at Pewdie questioningly. Pewdie smirked, and shoved him then ran. Cry was surprised by the action and began to chase his friend.

Gaining on the blonde, Cry jumped onto his back, making them both tumble and fall, rolling around in the sand. They wrestled, and Pewdie poked at Cry's sides, earning a laugh from the brunette. They rolled in the sand, and eventually, Pewdie ended up on top of Cry, pinning him down.

"Well, well, well... Look who's on top," Pewdie mentioned seductively.

"It's alright. I prefer the bottom," Cry said back, deepening the tone of his voice. He wasn't sure where that comeback had come from, but it made Pewdie smirk mischievously. He leaned forward and whispered into Cry's ear, "I'd love to test that theory."

Pewdie ran his hands down Cry's sides, earning a shiver and a gasp from the brunette. Pewdie's hands stopped at his hips, squeezing them lightly. Cry bit his lip to keep any noise from escaping him, closing his eyes.

"What's wrong, Cry? You seem flustered," Pewdie teased.

"I-I'm f-fine..." Cry stuttered in response, reopening his eyes and looking into Pewdie's. They matched the sky perfectly, and Pewdie realized that Cry's matched the ocean's. Pewdie smiled, finally lifting himself off of Cry, hips brushing against his briefly. Those gorgeous cerulean eyes closed again, and Pewdie grinned. Lifting himself off of Cry completely, he held out his hand for Cry, which he took gratefully.

"Let's go, blue eyes," Pewdie said, pulling Cry along with him.

"Where are we going?" Cry asked, still slightly breathless.

"The diner across the beach. You took me there when I first visited, remember?"

"Yea, I remember," Cry said with a smile, thinking of how excited Pewdie was when they had gone. Those thoughts made him smile, and he squeezed the hand within his own. That's when Cry realized he was still holding Pewdie's hand... And he didn't mind.

The two entered the diner and was placed at a booth where they could gaze at the beach through a large window. The sun was a tad bit lower in the sky, giving off the right light and making Cry look almost heavenly to Pewdie. Especially his eyes... Pewdie would never be able to get over the way they shined like sapphires.

"Your eyes shine so brightly within the light. It's beautiful," Pewdie complimented. Cry looked as if he had been thrown off guard by the compliment.

"Thank you," Cry whispered, cheeks growing red. He didn't understand why Pewdie was so affectionate towards him lately. He looked up into Pewdie's stunning light blue eyes and finally gave in to curiosity.

"Pewds... You've been... Flirting with me a lot more than usual. Is there any reason why?" Cry inquired, wondering why the excessive flirting had begun the moment he came to visit. He was used to Pewdie flirting, and he'd do it back jokingly. But these two days were just filled with seductive comments from the Swede.

"Hm..." Pewds pretended to think about it, then smirked at Cry. "Nope."

Cry wasn't sure what Pewdie was doing to him... But it was working. He was attracted to Pewdie, but now it had become a fatal attraction. And Pewdie seemed like he knew.

A waitress came over and Pewdie ordered exactly what they had ordered last time he visited. A large plate of fries and two vanilla milkshakes. She walked away and Pewdie turned to Cry and flashed him a grin. Although Cry blushed, he grinned back at Pewdie.

"I'm really glad you're here," Cry admitted.

"As am I," Pewdie said. "I'm exceedingly happy to see you, Cry. I don't think talking on Skype is gonna cut it for me anymore..."

"What do you mean?" Cry asked.

"Nothing..." Pewdie said quite sadly.

"Pewds..."

"Let's just enjoy the week, Cry. Ok?" Pewdie said, quickly avoiding the subject that was about to arise.

"Yea... Ok," Cry agreed, and they talked about anything and everything, eating their fries and sipping on their milkshakes. After spending their time at the diner, they headed home and played video games, then headed off to bed.

Before Cry had entered his room, Pewdie pulled him close to his chest, making him gasp. Pewdie held him and lowered his head to whisper in his ear, "Goodnight, blue eyes."

Cry shivered at the feeling of warm breath tickling his ear and running along his skin. Pewdie let go of Cry, stroking his cheek, then retreating to his bedroom and closing the door.

Cry stood there, dumbfounded, and he whispered back after finding his voice...

"Goodnight Pewds."

{Third Day}

Cry awoke, stretching and yawning and he realized that it was quiet. Usually Pewdie was awake before him. He got up and walked over to Pewdie's room, knocking on the door.

"Pewds?"

When he received no response, he entered the room and found no one. He frowned, and began to search around the house. He grew confused. If Pewdie left, he would've told Cry beforehand. He began to call for Pewds until he yelped at the feel of arms wrapping around his middle.

"P-Pewds?"

"Hello Cry. Did you miss me?" Pewdie asked.

"I-I..." Cry began, but Pewdie shushed him, bringing Cry closer to his body. Pewdie just held him, and soon Cry began to feel comfortable within his arms. He leaned his head back onto his shoulder, unknowingly exposing his neck to Pewdie. Cry could hear a soft rumble within Pewdie's throat, and Pewdie let his lips brush lightly over Cry's neck, relishing at how soft his skin was against his lips. Cry shivered uncontrollably. His mind was elsewhere, but he still had to question why he was allowing Pewdie to do this to him.

"P-Pewds..."

Pewdie released him, and turned him around so that they were facing each other. "Yes Cry?"

"I... Nevermind," he whispered, looking away. Pewdie lifted his chin and gave a reassuring smile.

"Would you like to go out for breakfast today?" Pewdie asked, trying to make Cry feel comfortable again.

"Sure, Pewds," he answered with a smile.

"Good, because I have something for you, angel," Pewdie said, loving the way Cry blushed at the pet name. He took Cry's hand and led him upstairs. They entered the room Pewdie was staying in and he dug through his suitcase, searching for something. He finally pulled out a blue sweatshirt that had a brofist on it.

"You said you wanted one," Pewdie told him, handing him the sweatshirt.

"Thanks Pewds," Cry said, taking the sweatshirt. Pewdie smiled, letting a finger run down Cry's jawline.

"It'll bring out your eyes," he whispered, giving a wink. Cry smiled, gazing down at his feet. He stepped out of the room, going to get dressed in his own room. He was sure to include the sweatshirt in his outfit.

Once Cry stepped out of his room, he found Pewdie waiting for him by the door. Pewdie looked up and smirked then moved forward, placing his hands on Cry's hips and pushing him back against the wall. He leaned closer, lips daring to touch Cry's, but he didn't. He merely kissed Cry's cheek and took his hand in his so they could leave.

Pewdie didn't realize how much his actions made Cry want him, and need him. The way his heart pounded the moment they were close. And it only took one touch... One touch and he would come undone. Just holding Pewdie's hand was stirring hidden emotions within him, as well as desires.

They went out and had breakfast, and that entire time they spent flirting with each other. It wasn't one sided this time. Cry had actually began to flirt back, making Pewdie want to just attack and ravish his body. He wanted to pleasure Cry and be pleasured by him. But he didn't wish to force Cry into anything, yet he wanted to just take the gorgeous man before him.

"What are you thinking about?" Cry questioned. He had to ask... Pewdie smirked.

"I'm thinking of pleasuring you in the most dirty ways possible," Pewdie whispered back, and his words had the desired affect upon Cry. His face became flushed, and he released a shuddering breath, deep blue eyes darkening significantly. Cry could hardly handle the sexual tension between them anymore, and he tried his hardest to contain himself.

When they had arrived home, they stared at each other. Just stood there and stared. They both felt that craving for one another and tried to calm themselves. They decided upon a movie, and sat next to each other. They didn't pay attention whatsoever. They were distracted by the heat resonating off of them both. Just a brush of the shoulder sent Cry into a trembling mess.

Pewdie noticed this, and pushed Cry. Cry gazed at him confusedly, then shoved him back. Pewdie knew it was a mere excuse to touch him, but he didn't care. He began to wrestle with Cry, and he tickled the brunette's sides, making him laugh. Cry was easily distracted, allowing Pewdie to somehow flip him onto his stomach and straddle his back. He held Cry down by his wrists and growled into his ear.

Cry shivered, trying to remove himself from beneath Pewdie, but it didn't work. He was pinned down. Pewdie pressed against him, moving his hips lightly, causing Cry to gasp.

"P-Please..." Cry whimpered.

"Please what?" Pewdie asked. Cry couldn't voice what he wanted. He just knew that wanted... No, he NEEDED Pewdie.

"Tell me what your heart desires, Cry. Tell me what you want. Tell me your darkest fantasies, and I'll do everything you ask of me," he whispered into Cry's ear, moving his hips against his backside. Cry could nearly feel his member pressing against him and he wanted it. So, so badly...

"Do you want me, Cry?"

Cry could hardly breathe, let alone answer Pewdie's question. But Cry remained silent.

"Very well, Cry," Pewdie muttered, releasing Cry and removing himself from being on top of him. Cry nearly whined from the loss of bodily contact. Pewdie helped him stand and brought him to Cry's bedroom.

"Sleep. You need rest. Goodnight, angel," Pewdie whispered, stroking his cheek like he had done every night, then disappearing into his bedroom.

Cry stumbled into his room and fell upon the bed, shocked as to what recently happened.

{Fourth Day}

Pewdie had been awake for awhile, staring at Cry. Cry had not answered his question, and he felt that he should make Cry answer it by making the man want him.

When Cry awoke, he was startled when he saw his friend sitting in a chair and staring at him.

"You sleep like a restless child. What ails you?" Pewdie asked.

"I... Nothing. I'm fine," Cry answered. Pewdie merely grunted in response, standing and leaving the room. Cry was confused. Pewdie didn't bother to... Touch him in any way. Cry stood and walked downstairs, looking at Pewdie inquisitively.

"Pewds... Are you alright?"

"Peachy," Pewdie answered, flashing him a grin. "What do you wish to do today, Cry? We could play video games together. I noticed you had Fear 3."

Cry stared at him like he was a different person. Pewdie wasn't even flirting...  
"Um... Yea, we can play video games. I'll, um... I'll set up the console."

Pewdie smiled, feeling that he had Cry right where he wanted him. They played games, talked as if nothing had been going on between them, ate snacks, drank, etc. But Cry felt like he was being tortured.

He craved Pewdie's attention, his compliments, his pet names, his flirting, his touches... Pewdie wouldn't even sit near him. It was driving Cry insane.

When Pewdie went to go to the restroom, Cry took a deep breath and exhaled. He was just completely flustered and hardly focused on anything.

"Are you alright?" He heard Pewdie ask, feeling his breath along the back of his neck and he quivered. Pewdie sat next to him, but not close enough.

"What are you doing to me?" Cry asked.

"What are you talking about, Cry?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! You've been flirting with me and touching me and now you've stopped..."

"So are you saying you want me to touch you?" Pewdie asked. Cry's eyes widened. He had been trapped, caught within his own words.

"I... Pewds, I..."

"Where do you want me touch you?"

Cry remained silent, mouth going dry and his palms becoming sweaty. Pewdie moved closer to him, his fingers running along Cry's cheek and along his jaw.

"If you don't tell me what you want, I can't give it you..."

Cry still sat there silently until Pewdie pushed him down onto his back and crawled in between his legs. He pressed his hips up, his growing erection pressing against Cry's hardening member. Cry trembled, bringing his hands up to rest upon Pewdie's hips. Pewdie lowered himself to whisper in Cry's ear.

"What do you want, Cry? Tell me," he spoke softly, allowing his breath to caress the shell of his ear.

"Y-You," Cry finally answered. Pewdie smirked and grinded against the man beneath him, causing a strangled moan to pass through his lips. His body arched off the couch, his own lower body pressing against Pewdie's and making the blonde shudder.

Pewdie placed featherlight kisses upon Cry's pale neck, and each touch from the Swede made electricity surge through him. Pewdie teased him with only light touches, and it was making Cry go insane. He just wanted his touch... But Pewdie refused to give it to him.

And so Pewdie arose off of Cry, and the brunette reached out for him. He took Cry's outstretched hand and kissed the palm.

"Come," Pewdie said, pulling the smaller man along with him. Once within Cry's bedroom, he forced the man to lay down and rest.

"Will you at least lay next to me?" Cry asked. He knew he sounded desperate, but he just needed his best friend, the man he now knew that he loved, by his side. Pewdie complied to his request, laying next to him and pulling the covers over them. He pulled Cry's body close to him, and told the brunette to sleep. And sleep he did.

{Fifth Day}

Pewdie awoke with the man he loved within his arms. Yes, he loved Cry. And although he showed his affections in a more straightforward act, he now knew that Cry felt the same. Pewdie stared down at him, sweeping away the hair that fell over his face.

Cry felt the light touch, and his eyes opened. The way the sun shined down upon him made his eyes look like sapphires on fire. It made Pewdie's heart stop, and he rolled over the man, surprising him instantly. He took both of Cry's wrists and held them above his head, running his finger down his jaw. His thumb ran over his soft lips, and he could feel the pulse within his wrists quicken.

"May I kiss you?"

"Why do you even have to ask?" Cry replied, running his tongue over his lips, almost temptingly. It was like he was tantalizing Pewdie, daring him to do so. Pewdie leaned forward, immediately capturing his lips. It felt like forever since he's wanted this kiss... And now it was happening.

Cry could only feel warmth, and it was spreading throughout his entire body. Pewdie slid his tongue along Cry's bottom lip, begging for entrance which Cry instantly granted him. They fought for dominance, but eventually Cry had given in to Pewdie. The sensation of the kiss had made Cry incredibly aroused, and Pewdie knew this... And so he stopped. Pulling away, Cry whimpered from the loss of his warm lips, so Pewdie granted him with another quick kiss, but passionate.

"How about I take you out on a date?" Pewdie asked, smirk playing on his lips.

"Why? So you can have an excuse to fuck me senseless later?" Cry questioned, biting his lip at the thought.

"That's only if you want me to," Pewdie replied. Cry couldn't help but laugh, which was a sound Pewdie had always loved. He smiled, staring at the man beneath him.

"What?" Cry asked, head tilting lightly.

"Nothing... You're just so damn beautiful," Pewdie whispered, literally awestruck by Cry's beauty. A blush appeared on Cry's face.

"I love it when you sweet talk me, Pewds," Cry said, using the same line Pewdie had used the first day he arrived. Pewdie smirked and kissed Cry once more before they both got out of bed to get ready for their first date together.

{Sixth Day}

Cry was laying next to Pewdie, arms wrapped around his torso. The date they had yesterday was amazing. He had never been treated with such love before. Pewdie showed him what it was like to have someone who truly cared about you.

They both decided to just stay home to be with each other on Pewdie's last full day with him. They played games, watched movies, made out, anything a normal couple would do. And yes, Pewdie established that they were now in a relationship. But losing Pewdie... Having him leave the next day was heartbreaking. Cry gave a sigh.

"What's wrong, Cry?" Pewdie asked.

"I don't want you to go," Cry whispered.

"I know... I don't want to go either," Pewdie admitted. "What can I do to make our time worthwhile?"

Cry turned bright red, looking away from him.

"What is it, Cry? Tell me..."

"Make love to me."

Pewdie smiled, pulling himself on top of his new boyfriend and began to kiss him passionately, putting as much love into it as he could. Cry kissed back just as passionately, slipping his tongue into Pewdie's mouth as they battled for dominance again, Pewdie actually allowing Cry to win.

Their hands began to slide over one another, pulling clothes off one by one. Cry was a bit shy, but was able to feel comfortable once both of them were completely undressed.

"You're gorgeous," Pewdie stated. Cry blushed.

"And you're absolutely stunning," Cry complimented, earning a smirk from his boyfriend. He slipped in between Cry's legs and the tips of their members brushed together. They moaned in unison, immediately pulling each other close, relishing in the feel of skin on skin.

Pewdie began to grind his hips into Cry's, causing a delicious friction. Cry bit his lip, and Pewdie kissed him.

"Don't hold back. I wanna hear you scream," Pewdie whispered in his ear, causing Cry to shudder involuntarily. Pewdie's hands ran down Cry's pale, toned chest and finally down to his hard member. He grasped it within his hand, giving it a squeeze and causing Cry's hips to jerk up in response.

Pewdie ran his fingers over Cry's lips as he continued to stroke him slowly with his other hand. Cry took his wrist within his hand to keep his fingers in place, as his parted lips wrapped around his digits as he sucked on them. The feeling made Pewdie groan, and he pulled his fingers away from the warmth of Cry's mouth reluctantly.

With Cry's permission, he slipped a wet finger into Cry and let him adjust to the intrusion. Moving ever so slowly within him. Cry wrapped his arms around Pewdie, pulling him closer for comfort. He kissed Cry, trying to keep him calm and relaxed as he slipped in another finger to begin stretching him out. The feeling sent tingles down his spine, and he moaned out Pewdie's name. His real name.

"Say it again," Pewdie demanded, curling his finger to hit that spot and Cry cried out again.

"F-Felix!"

"I love it when you say my name, Ryan," Pewdie whispered huskily into his ear.

"P-Please..." Cry begged.

"What, Cry? What do you need? Say it."

"I-I... I need you... inside of me..." He whimpered desperately. "I need to feel you."

"As you wish," Pewdie replied, smearing his own precum over his manhood so he could slip inside of his quivering lover. He pushed against his entrance, slowly burying himself within his boyfriend.

Cry was shaking, breathing heavily, and clutching onto him. He wrapped his legs around Pewdie's waist, bringing him in closer. But that only brought him in deeper into Cry, making both of them groan in pleasure.

"Please move, Felix. Please..." Cry begged, moving his hips to try and get Pewdie to move. Pewdie remained still, looking at how beautiful his lover was, begging him to move. He leaned forward and kissed him so lovingly that Cry became breathless. Lips locked, Pewdie began to move, slowly pulling out then slamming back in.

Cry's legs quaked and he almost screamed into his lover's mouth. Pewdie began to kiss at his neck as well as pick up the pace. They were both moaning in unison, crying out each other's names with each thrust. Pewdie began to stroke Cry in tune with his thrusts.

When he was close, Pewdie slowed his pace. And Cry began to beg him not to.

"Please, Felix. Don't stop... Don't slow down..."

"Tell me, Cry. Do you love me?"

"Yes, Felix, yes! I love you!

"How much do you love me, Ryan?"

"So much... So very much, Felix, please... I love you..."

"I love you too, Ryan."

"Then please... Please let me cum..." Cry begged, grabbing hold of Pewdie and pulling him close. Pewdie began to pound into him once more, causing immense pleasure to build up within him. Cry finally let go, screaming his release, Pewdie following suit and releasing inside of his trembling lover.

They pulled each other impossibly close, Pewdie placing kisses wherever he could reach. Cry was catching his breath and running his fingers through Pewdie's damp, sandy blonde hair.

"I really do love you, Ryan..."

"I know, Felix. And I love you too."

{Seventh Day}

The men stood there, looking sadly into one another's eyes. Cry had driven Pewdie to the airport to catch his flight.

"When I return, I return for good..." Pewdie said, making Cry's eyes light up with happiness, love, and hope. "But for now, I'll leave you with a parting gift..."

Pewdie pulled Cry close and placed a passionate and loving kiss upon Cry's lips. When they pulled apart, Cry blushed.

"Goodbye, blue eyes," Pewdie said with a wink. "I love you."

"I love you too, Felix. Goodbye."

Cry watched his boyfriend leave with a saddened smile. As he walked back to his car, his smile widened as ideas for Pewdie's next permanent visit came into play within his mind. He couldn't wait until next year.

**Author's Note: A plot that refused to leave my head... Sort of my first time writing something like this. What? Oh, don't look at me like that. You enjoyed it, right? Don't worry, your secret's safe with me.**

**By the way... I love you.**

**Yes. I'm talking to you, beautiful.**


End file.
